Certain state-of-the-art sequencing tools developed by industry leaders rely on various “sequencing by synthesis (SBS)” chemistries to determine a polynucleotide sequence, such as a DNA or RNA sequence. Sequencing can involve using luminescent imaging, such as a fluorescent microscopy system, to identify nucleotides or localized clusters of identical nucleotides by emission wavelength of their respective fluorescent markers. Although some SBS chemistries under development can require as few as a single dye, multiple fluorescent dyes (up to four) are generally used in commercial systems so as to uniquely identify the nucleotides in a polynucleotide, such as A, G, C, and T nucleotides in DNA.